Find A New Guy
by EricaW9
Summary: This is a Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfic involving an OC. Don't like OC's don't read. Don't like Yoai, why are you looking up Sekaiichi Hatsukoi in the first place? YokozawaXoc. Hope you Enjoy
1. Find A New Guy

'Today is the day. I'm going to tell Ritsu I love him.' The sixteen year old thought as he ran to the library. He was so happy he finally got the courage to say something. As he approached the library he slowed down to a stop, and stood there. His blond shaggy hair played across his icicle blue eyes. He took a breath and started inside.

Eric Web was an American transfer student who moved to Japan to have an experience in life. Little did he know his experience would be love. He was quiet about who he liked even though his crush was one of his friends, Ritsu Onodera. In truth, he was scared to let Ritsu know, but this day he felt good.

The six foot tall, peach skinned boy stood out like a sore thumb, but deep down he was as Japanese as everyone else in the room. He knew the history of Japan, he spoke and wrote the language fluently, and his favorite hobbies were to draw and write, which he was fairly good at.  
So, he made his way slowly through the aisles of books looking for the brown haired green eyed boy. Eric turned a corner and found him. "I love you, Saga." The words echoed through Eric's being.

He felt frozen, more like he was drowning with cinder blocks chained to his feet. Even though he couldn't breathe he slowly walked away, making sure he wasn't seen, like a ghost. His first love, his one love, loved someone else. Ritsu loved Masamune.

Eric left the school and went to his house. He went to his room, locked the door and then sat at his desk. No one saw him for three years, on the fourth year he was hired as Co-Head Editor for Emerald at Marukawa. He didn't know his boss would be the man who stole Ritsu away from him, but he soon found out.  
He wasn't Saga anymore, he was Takano, but Eric knew, those eyes that stole his love away were engraved into his mind, his soul. Eric sat down reluctantly next to Takano and began working.

Six years later, Erica was still Co-Head Editor, he wasn't mad at Takano, and he still loved Ritsu Onodera, even though he would deny it to himself. He currently had his feet kicked up onto his desk for he was fatigued. Looking up he saw a brown haired man with green eyes. Eric remembered him. "Takano, the new guy is here."

"Huh? What?" Takano looked up. He pushed his glasses up and looked towards the door. The man bowed instantly.

"Ritsu Onodera!" He yelled. Eric laughed and Ritsu looked up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just, you look and act like somebody that I use to know." Ritsu blinked, and then seemed to study him over. Eric glared at him after a few minutes. "Tch, what are you looking at?" It was Takano's turn to blink. Eric was usually nice to everyone, but when it came to Ritsu, he was mean, a side Takano has never seen of Eric. Ritsu seemed to freak out a little.

"Nothing! It's just you look familiar too." Eric looked away and scoffed, then the phone rang. Takano answered it.

"Hello? Ah, Sadou, yes, I'll be right down, alright, see you in a minute." Takano looked at Eric. "Come on." He started off. Eric hurriedly got up and followed after him. They got to the elevator and as soon as they got in and the door closed, Takano started talking. "So what's your issue with the new guy?" Eric looked up at him, then away and he leaned against the elevator wall and crossed his arms.

"Ritsu Onodera, you don't remember that name?" Eric asked quietly. There was a silence that could cut through a brick. Takano was thinking about Eric's question. The name sounded very familiar, but he couldn't place it. Takano shook his head no. "How can you not!? He's the one who said he loved you back in high school!"

Takano was stunned that Eric had yelled, but he now remembered. He looked at Eric and saw him clinching his fists. "Calm down, I remember now. So why are you mad at him?" Eric scoffed as he remembered that horrible day of high school. The elevator door opened and the men stepped out. Eric sighed and looked up at Takano.

"I loved him. I was his friend and I loved him. I was there when he confessed to you. I was heartbroken." Eric sounded out his I's like he was a victim. Takano was surprised, he never knew Eric had loved someone, much less the fact that he was gay. He always thought Eric was just a playboy, promiscuous.

"I see. Eric, I've been your friend for years now but let me tell you something." He paused to make sure Eric was paying attention. "Find a new guy, Ritsu is mine." And he started walking.


	2. Yokozawa

Eric sat in his apartment, drunk and depressed. He stared upward at the ceiling, tears forming in his eyes. 'Find a new guy, Ritsu is mine.' He remembered those words like he did Ritsu's from ten years ago. 'I love you, Saga.'

These phrases echoed through him. He wanted to scream but he didn't instead he toppled over onto the couch and started crying. It wasn't a heavy cry, but a desperate sob. He heard his door open and he stopped sobbing, but remained laying there. "Hey, Eric, are you home?"

He looked up as a man with blue hair and eyes walked in. "Yokozawa." Eric groaned. Yokozawa sighed and put the grocery bag he had on the kitchen island. He walked over to Eric and sat down on the couch.

"Why are you drinking? You know you can't hold your liquor."

"Because I can do whatever the Hell I please!" Eric looked away from him, his eyes swelling up with tears again. He moved his legs so Yokozawa could be more comfortable where he was sitting. Yokozawa grabbed his arm and pulled him up roughly, and then he put his arm around his shoulder to keep him from falling back over.

"Why are you like this? Who did this to you?" He sounded angry and concerned. Eric just stared down, at what, nothing really, he was just staring, thinking. 'Ritsu and Masamune'. Over and over again the names ran into his head. "Eric. . . " Eric looked up and then it happened. Yokozawa put his lips to Eric's forehead and suddenly Eric burst into tears.

"It was Ritsu and Masamune!" He yelled. Grabbing onto Yokozawa for dear life, he sobbed the names into his shoulder. Yokozawa sighed again and held onto him. He's seen Eric drunk before, he didn't like it. Eric would go through a happy stage, then a stupid stage, and then finally a depressed stage if he drank enough, which wasn't a lot at all considering Eric was a lightweight if anybody was.

"Come on, Eric. It's time to stop drinking. I'll make you something to eat, seeing you couldn't possibly operate the stove tonight." Eric nodded and let go of him. He watched as Yokozawa got up and walked to the kitchen. Laying back down Eric closed his eyes and drifted into his sleep.

"Eric." A voiced called out to him. "Eric, wake up." Eric opened his eyes, to see Ritsu kneeling in front of him. He blinked a few times, each time Ritsu coming into focus more and more. "There you are, you had me worried about you Eric." Ritsu let out a chuckle. Eric smiled and sat up.

"Ritsu." Ritsu held out his hand to Eric and Eric took it. He blushed and smiled even more. Ritsu laughed. "You're, happy, Ritsu?" Eric asked shyly.

"I'm very happy, Eric. I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you." Ritsu leaned over and touched foreheads with Eric. They both leaned in, but stopped when a voice came from behind Eric.

"Find a new guy, Ritsu is mine." They both looked up to see Takano. Ritsu's eyes lit up.

"Masamune!" Ritsu flew from Eric's grasp into Takano's. Eric's eyes grew wide and filled with tears.

"Wake up, Eric. Wake the fuck up already." Eric closed his eyes to drown out the saying.

"Wake up Erica. Wake the fuck up already." Eric opened his eyes and tears fell from it. Yokozawa sighed once more. "You we're dreaming weren't you? The food is done, come on and eat." He pulled Eric from the couch and to the table. Eric looked heart filled at the food and began eating. He was hungry after drinking as much as he did.

"Thank you Yokozawa."

"No need, Eric. No need at all. So what were you dreaming about?"

"Heartache. You see, Ritsu said he wouldn't want to be with anybody else but me, and then Masamune showed up, and, stole him from me, again." Eric looked down at his bowl. How could he even dream of such things? Why would he even dream of that? Yokozawa stared at Eric intently.

"Stop complaining about them. Move on."

"You don't think I've tried!? I would have been happy to, but Takano had to go say something like he did!"

"Which is why he's in the wrong, he shouldn't have said anything like that. Tch, I don't even see how he can still love that brat after what he did to him." Eric just looked at Yokozawa like he was learning something new, which he was. Ritsu did something to Takano? He wondered what it was but he didn't ask, because it was none of his business, but he nodded.

"I see, maybe I shouldn't be after Ritsu, he was never there for me. I don't even think he came looking for me when I went missing in high school."

"You went missing in high school?"

"Yeah, after Ritsu confessed to Takano, I ran. Never showed my face for three years, that's when I joined Emerald."

"Huh, so If it wasn't for Ritsu. I may have never met you." Eric looked up at him, blushing a little, but he nodded to confirm his suspicions.


End file.
